1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stream receiving device, a stream receiving method, a stream transmission device, a stream transmission method and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standardization of three-dimensional (3D) broadcasting for allowing a viewer to view 3D images has been conducted by a standardization group for each broadcasting system. A mixture of an existing 2D broadcast program (2D program) and a 3D broadcast program (3D program) is considered as a broadcasting organization format. In contrast with 3D broadcasting, an existing broadcasting system is referred to as “2D broadcasting.”
Multi view coding (MVC) is a scheme of organizing a 3D stream in a 3D broadcast program (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-T-513074). In the MVC, a program includes a 2D stream that can be independently viewed as a 2D broadcast, and a stream for expanding a 2D broadcast into a 3D broadcast, which is processed in synchronization with the 2D stream. FIG. 11 is a diagram illustrating a stream composition in the MVC. According to the MVC, in an existing receiver that allows a 3D program to be viewed only as a 2D program, the 3D program can be viewed in the form of a typical 2D program by processing only a 2D stream.